


Just, Once More

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Save Arcadia Bay Ending (Life is Strange)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: A angel with a broken halo saves ungrateful fools.
Kudos: 1





	Just, Once More

KRRSSHZZKK

Max Caulfield looked at the picture coming out of the Polaroid camera.

That had saved the life of the woman she loved, her Captain.

That had lead her to dooming an entire town.

A memory surfaced, from a Star Trek binge, years ago.

‘The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one’

‘Fucking fuck you, Spock. They brought you back to life, anyway’, her mind sneered.

Next came the shouting, the shot. The blood of a dead girl spreading across the tiles.

A girl that, no one but Max would ever know, had saved them.

As things faded to white, she was glad of the snap forward for once.  
Selfishly, she thought ‘I don’t care about Auto Max, at least I won’t have to deal with the shit storm this is gonna cause’.

She was sitting on the bench in front of the Lighthouse, looking out at the sunset.

Arcadia Bay was there, but, the person who had changed her life was gone.

Never said thank you for that

Now I’ll never have the chance

The next thing she knew, she was heading through the front gate of the cemetery.

As she approached the coffin, she looked over at Joyce. She looked like her whole world was gone. Max knew exactly how she felt.

A pastor walked in front of the coffin. He began spouting stale platitudes. ‘Life  
cut short’ this, ‘loved by all’ that. 

What a load of sugar coated shit. This town didn’t give one single fuck about Chloe Elizabeth Price.

She had been angry, over a world that had fucked her over. Over a dead Dad, and a traitor of a friend. And she deserved to be angry, it was all true.

But, after they had reconnected, she had been Max’s angel. Comforting her, sharing the load of bending time, and its consequences, as best she could.

After the funeral, Max was in her room. A mix CD played in the background.

And if you were with me, tonight

I’d sing to you, one more time

She stared at her guitar. She’d give anything, to hear Chloe make fun of her playing.

A song for a heart so big

God couldn’t let it live

May angels lead you in

hear you me my friends

on sleepless roads

the sleepless go

may angels lead you in

Max put her head down and sobbed. Because she had killed her best friend, her Bluebeard, her other half. To save a ignorant town, a town that had looked down on the one who given her all for it.

Max didn’t know what she would do from here on out. 

But she sure as hell wouldn’t live.

It would only be an existence, just marking time. 

Marking time until she could be with her heart again, could be whole.

**Author's Note:**

> A few lines of this song came out of nowhere in my head, so had to put fingers to keyboard.
> 
> Hear You Me is by Jimmy Eat World
> 
> Hope you liked.


End file.
